You Hold The Key To Me
by whackedout101
Summary: What happens when you see a basic story about a boy and a girl? A girl who's too afraid to love a boy who's broken too many hearts? You get this...dedicated to Tamz97: MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! It is long, so read and review!


**Hey guys! Well, hahaha, well I'm on the computer and all of a sudden I get this PM from a friend of mine and a huge fan of my writing and she asked me to write a one-shot, and there's no way I would be able to back down from a task that someone wanted me to do. So basically…it's just a one-shot, so I hope you understand, and if you want me to continue…well...I could try…hahaha. Anyway this is dedicated to the one who suggested this to me and her name is: **

**Tamz97, girl I hope you enjoy the story! **

**By the way basically it's about a girl who's a nerd, but definitely doesn't look like one, and Troy's this boy who he thinks he can get any girl he wants, and he falls for Gabi, but Gabriella denies. So, let's see how I can write this…since that's basically the outline she gave me, mwahahaha! **

**So, let's see…what should the title be…? Hmm…any ideas? Well…never mind, by the time it's up, I'll have one hahaha. Oh and by the way, sorry for the length. Hahaha…**

**Oh got it! **

**You Hold The Key To Me**** (I know it sucks…but it works. Hahaha)**

Gabriella walked down the busy, crowded halls of East High, as quiet as she could be, she sure was the smartest. She always was in AP classes and got straight A's, and was best friends with one of the other smartest girls, Taylor Mckessie. But you see…the only thing was, nobody could ever really figure out Gabriella Montez. She was quiet, she was pretty, she was…mysterious. "Hey chica! How are you?" Taylor said, catching up to Gabriella.

"Good." Gabriella smiled, "And you?" Gabriella laughed at her friend of many years.

"Fantastic!" Taylor was gleaming, and her smile was getting bigger and bigger by the moment.

"Okay Taylor, who is he?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow, lowering her black rimmed glasses.

"…Well…you see…I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know if you'd approve…so well I set you up-"

"No…Tay! You did NOT set me up to date him did you just so I could get to know him?" Gabriella said barely yelling. Gabriella was never the type to yell. She thought it was way too obnoxious and rude.

"Of course not. I set you up to date his best friend, so we could go on a double date." Taylor gave her a crooked smile and Gabriella gave her a cold glare.

"Okay…who's the boy?" Gabriella said narrowing her eyes, suspicious. If it wasn't someone she liked, obviously his best friend wouldn't be any better.

Gabriella's P.O.V:

I glanced at Taylor. She never did ever tell me anything about a boy, or even who she liked for that matter. Personally, I thought every guy here at East High were kind of…well not my type. Especially those stupid basketball dorks. They were stupid and arrogant.

I heard Taylor mumble something. It was like Ched Desfith. Or something? I don't know…

"What?" I said, "It helps if you pronounce and enunciate things…oh and say it louder!" I said making every syllable I said over emphasized.

She mumbled something a little louder. "Tay…seriously, who?" I said, getting immediately paranoid.

"Chad Danforth." I heard which was barely audible.

"TAYLOR SAMANTHA MCKESSIE!" I screamed, and I immediately was embarrassed, and was surprised at how loud I yelled. It echoed in the hallway, and everyone got quiet and stared at me. I immediately began feeling my cheeks become hotter and they were probably turning a bright red as well.

"Nice." Taylor laughed. I covered my face with my hands and hair, to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, and walked away quickly. And I began to think…  
If Taylor was going out with Chad Danforth, then that mean I would be going out with….

No. No way would I ever go out with him. He was worst than Chad Danforth. At least Chad had a little bit of decency and had some sort of brain which he used for comedy and rarely used it in class. I groaned loudly, and Taylor finally caught up with me.

"So…that groan is a yes right?" Taylor asked and I stared at her giving her the 'are you crazy' glance.

"Awesome. We're all headed over to Troy's after school and then we'll do homework and then go out to dinner and go see a movie." Taylor said and went into her next class and I glared at her and rolled my eyes. How could my best friend do this to me? She knew that I hated Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton is the definition of the most idiotic jock ever. He was self centered, arrogant, and rude. I've had EVERY single class with him ever since I met him in my kindergarten class. I have to say…though I did have a slight crush on him during middle school and freshmen year of high school, but I got over him every week, so it didn't really work out. And he's never said one word to me, not even a glance. So, how could we possibly have a "blind date", per-say if we never spoke, nor even looked at each other? Okay…well he never looks at me but…still.

Troy's POV:

I strolled into class, and sat down next to Chad. I glared at him. He had set me up with some random girl, that I've never heard of. Just so the best friend of the girl he was dating would accept him. If I would have a girl who didn't like Chad, I wouldn't care! Sheesh…

"Dude, that's her…" Chad mumbled to me and I looked at the doorway and I saw a familiar face. I saw her in all my classes. She had long flowing black hair with brown eyes. She was…okay I guess. She smiled at one of her friends, who was…apart of the football team I think. His name was Andrew something or other.

I followed her with my eyes. She seemed to have a pretty smile…but not really my type. She was some smart girl, who was never…well social. She never talked. Ever. Except in class when she was answering a question nobody else knew, or she was talking with a close friend.

"What's her name…?" I asked slowly as I stared at her.

"Dude, seriously? That's harsh. You've know her since you were like…4. She's your freaking next door neighbor!" Chad was yelling at me.

I watched everyone slowly turned their heads towards us, and I looked at Gabriella who was raising an eyebrow and Andrew was kind of laughing. I looked at Chad. "Smooth dude. Anyway…what's her name?" I said as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." Chad said and I was trying to decide whether or not I liked the name or not. It was…unique I guess.

"Well…I'll be right back." I said as I slowly made like a snake and slithered through the desks and sat on the opposing side of Gabriella.

"Hi Gabriella right?" I said, "I'm-"

"Troy Bolton. Yeah…I know. You're my best friend's boyfriend's best friend. My date tonight." Gabriella said not looking at me, but Andrew.

"…Well, I see you know you're stuff." I laughed, trying to make it not as awkward as she was making it for me. "So, I'm kind of excited for our date tonight. I'll get to know you and stuff…and maybe-"

"Excited? Wow, do you say that to all your dates? Awesome. Well, if you can excuse me…" Gabriella got and sat away from me.

I felt rejected…and lemme tell you, that never happens to me. Ever. All the girls always fall head over heals over me. I walked back to where I was sitting before, and watched as Gabriella went back to where she was sitting and began talking to Andrew again. What made him so great?

"Wow…ouch dude." Chad laughed, as the bell rang and this long day went on…

Gabriella's P.O.V:

I walked to my locker, it was finally the end of school, and I was lucky that I didn't have that much homework...but I had to go Troy's…even though he lived right next door to me. I put all my stuff In my book bag and got out my ipod and put my phone in my pocket. I turned on some music, as I felt someone grab my arm and pull out my earbuds. "HEY!"

"C'mon! Troy, Chad, and I were waiting for you in the parking lot and you were at your locker! C'mon!!!" she pulled me harder and harder.

We got to the parking lot and we split up. I took my own car home and since Taylor always walked she drove home with Chad and Troy took his car. And the plans were we'd all meet up at Troy's.

I got home, and told my mom and she said that was amazing that I was going out with Troy Bolton. Apparently when Troy and I were like three we got together and played. And after Troy turned five he didn't want to hang out with me anymore…yeah…harsh much?

I walked over to Troy's and knocked on the door. "Hi…I'm-" I said as the door opened.

"GABRIELLA!" a women with strawberry blond hair greeted me with a tight hug.

"…yeah…" I said as I hugged her back, confused. "You must be Mrs. Bolton?" I assumed, since she looked like Troy.

"Mrs. Bolton…no. I am Lucille Bolton, yes, Troy's dad, but never Mrs. Bolton to you. You're practically like family…well me and your mom are like sisters. You and I just never became close after Troy found new friends…" Lucille explained to me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I heard. My mom said you and her are really close and every week you two go out to eat together with my dad and Mr. Bolton." I said, and she smiled and nodded at me.

"Anyway, Troy, Chad, and Taylor are up in Troy's room. It's upstairs down to the left last door on your right. Make sure you be quiet though, T.J is sleeping." Lucille explained and I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"T.J?" I asked.

"Oh that's Troy's 5 year old brother. It stands for Thomas James. I liked the James and Jack wanted him to it to be Thomas…so that's kind of how it ended up to be, so since it's so long we call him T.J "Well, it's a cute name." I said, and she laughed and led me upstairs.

I silently crept up the stairs and took a left as Lucille instructed. All of a sudden the door next to Troy's opened up. "Mwommy?" T.J rubbed his eyes and I immediately wanted to go and just pick him up and hug him. He was so cute. He had a very similar face structure like Troy's. He had green eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"Why ah you whispererwing?" he whispered.

"I have no idea…" I laughed.

"…oh okay? Who ah you? I'm Thomas James!" he giggled and I laughed.

"Pwick me up…uh…"

"Gabriella." I laughed as I picked him up and brought him downstairs.

"So, why ah you he-ah Gabwiella?" he asked and I explained to him.

"Yay! You and Twoy will be mawwied!" and I laughed.

Lucille laughed and took T.J from me. "No…they're just going on a small date T.J." Lucille laughed as she watched as Troy came downstairs.

"I thought I heard you." Troy laughed as he looked at T.J and grabbed him from Lucille. I smiled, and he grabbed my hand we went upstairs into his room and we began our homework.

**A.N: if I put in the date, it would be wayyy too long.**

Nobody's P.O.V

The Next Day…

Troy woke up. The date went horribly. Gabriella avoided him the whole time and didn't even talk to him. Troy felt hurt and rejected and he definitely did not like it one bit. Once the date had ended Gabriella said she had accepted Chad as Taylor's boyfriend, but she never wanted to go on another double date with them again. Troy was hurt…and to be honest, once Taylor and Gabriella had gotten ready for dinner last night they changed into really pretty gowns, because they were going to a fancy restaurant, Troy had been star struck. Gabriella was absolutely gorgeous. She had gotten rid of the glasses, and finally let her hair flow instead of a up in a bun. Troy was officially falling for Gabriella…and the fact that Gabriella would never go out with him…just hurt. She hated him.

Troy got ready for school and texted Taylor asking for Gabriella's number and she sure has heck gave it to him.

_Hey…it's Troy. Look, I'm sorry that you hated the date so badly…I really am truly sorry. I hope u can 4give me. How about I make it up…? U and I can go to the park with TJ…and we can have a picnic or something…"-T_

Troy got a response after about a minute. _Look…Troy, I don't like you and I have my reasons. Let's leave it at that…okay? I'm sorry…but Im going to have to decline. _

Troy's jaw clenched. "Ouch." He said and responded with: _…why do you hate me?_

Gabriella's response was_: Because you're some arrogant self-centered jerk. I know that sounds harsh…but all I hear about you is that you break girls heart and the last thing I need is some boy to get in the way of my life. You're a heartbreaker. _

Troy stared at the text message. He re-read it once, then twice, then ten times. It stung like a million little needles going through his body. _Sorry…I'll leave you alone. _

Troy stood up, and went through the day not saying a thing to anyone for about a week.

Gabriella's mind was filled with guilt. Troy had once been a happy guy, who was as popular as can be…and Gabriella destroyed it.

Week went on…Troy went back to normal and it was homecoming tonight, and Gabriella was dateless, but Taylor was making her go, even though she'd be with Chad most of the time. She had no idea why Taylor would put her through this. It would just make Gabriella feel left out…and just plain annoyed.

That night Gabriella wore a beautiful dress, it was a very bright blue (like an aquamarine), made of silk, and it was strapless, and 2 inches past her knees. She wore a beautiful diamond necklace with it and a few bangles to go alone with her outfit, and some high stilettos to match.

She put on a light amount of make-up in her bathroom and when she came out there was a rose right dab in the middle of her bed, with a note that read: _May I have this dance?_

Gabriella smiled, it was sweet…but who was it from? She grabbed the rose and headed downstairs and took pictures with Chad, Taylor, and herself and off they went in a long black limo. They arrived in the gym of East High and it was completely decorated. It was beautiful.

It was theme of: A Night To Remember, it had a banner at the front, and flowers, and balloons, and it was just breathtaking. It barely even looked like the gym…

Taylor and Chad got their picture taken and Gabriella went and sat down in the bleachers, completely bored…and she felt rather left out considering she had nobody to talk to or dance with. She held the rose she had found on her bed and smiled. It was the nicest thing any guy has ever done for her. It was romantic, and mysterious. Something she had always loved when a guy did that.

A half hour later the light went off and a spotlight shined down on Gabriella. "Gabriella Montez…may I have this dance?"

Gabriella smiled, but who was her secret admirer? Out came from the shadows came…T.J? "Gabi!" he yelled and ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "May I hwave this dance?" he asked and she laughed and kissed his forehead and they began dancing for a moment or two.

Then Gabriella felt a tap on her shoulder and as Gabriella turned around T.J giggled. It was Troy Bolton. He was in a handsome black and white tux, with a bow tie and everything. "May I have this dance?" he asked and Gabriella took his hand and on came the song:

My love, I'll wait for you  
Will you wait for me?  
Mmm-mmm-mmm

For now, I'll make believe  
I'm a knight, riding to your castle  
Mmm-mmm-mmm

I'm almost there  
went to a hillside  
Laid down with the stars

I heard a cricket's love song  
But nothing of you

Laid awake countless nights thinking  
What you might be like  
Out of an ocean of faces  
Have I met your eyes?

And as they danced, Troy sang to her, "I'm sorry Gabriella. Please trust me with your heart? Because you have mine…"

"And you have mine…to have and told hold. You have my key and I have yours." Gabriella said quietly as she rested her head against his chest.

**The END! Sheesh…that took me an hour to write. It was a long story. Hope you enjoyed, especially Tamz97. Anyway…please review!**


End file.
